


new beginnings.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [98]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The moving truck pulled away as Ben and Rey stood in their new living room, looking around at all the boxes.or:  Ben and Rey's first moments in their new home.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> day 98, drabble 98.
> 
> Prompt 098 - beginnings.
> 
> the penultimate drabble comes tomorrow.

The moving truck pulled away as Ben and Rey stood in their new living room, looking around at all the boxes. There were so many things to do, like buy a bed so they didn't sleep on the floor that night, but everything at that moment seemed incredibly overwhelming. Rey let out a shuddering breath and Ben pulled her to him, kissing her softly and murmuring that everything would be alright. It was the other side of the country, sure, but it was a new beginning for them both, and they would just have to make the most of it.


End file.
